


Who I Am

by Juniper11



Series: Blue [8]
Category: Justice League, Naruto
Genre: Apologies, Distrust, F/M, Loyalty, Memory Loss, Red Kryptonite, Romance, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is it that saves the man who regularly saves the world? "The fact that we're sitting here debating whether or not she is trustworthy is shocking to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making it Work

That night she was with Clark Kent—as his date. They were at a very elegant party, but Clark was there to cover a story about a man named Lex Luthor, who was rumored to be considering running for President. Clark explained to her that the President was roughly the equivalent to her Hokage.

Just one look at Clark's face and she could tell Clark didn't want Lex Luthor to be his Kage. He also obviously didn't trust the man even a little. She tried to question him about it but he, in an extremely polite way, brushed her off.

She was no great detective but she deduced that the two men had some sort of history… Not to mention he had been acting oddly since he had taken her to see his parents. There was no doubt in her mind that he had seen through her lie about Naruto being just a teammate. She hurt him, albeit unintentionally, and ended up hurting herself as well.

She couldn't keep her past from him any longer. She couldn't stand him pushing her away. Previously it had seemed like every day they got a little closer, but now it was as if they had taken twenty steps back. She decided then and there that she'd tell him the truth as soon as they returned home.

Her eyes scanned the room looking for Clark. He had left her alone shortly after Lex Luthor gave a speech to his guests. He gave her some odd excuse about where he was going but before she could question him he was gone. Sakura now felt like a wallflower; she hated missions like this where she felt like she couldn't be herself in fear of getting caught. She liked the dress though. She had purchased a stunning floor length red gown with a heart shaped neckline that she had been certain would make Clark's eyes roll out of his head the second he saw her in it.

She was wrong, they didn't. Just thinking about his lack of reaction pissed her off. She looked good if she did say so herself. The least he could do was drool a little; she was pouting and she knew it. Sakura sighed.

A voice interrupted her thoughts and Sakura raised her startled eyes to meet that of the man of the hour. "I'm Lex Luthor." He held out his hand presumably to shake hers. Sakura extended her own hand but he surprisingly caught it in his and brought it to his lips. Despite herself she blushed. "And you would be?"

"Ms. Naharueno." Sakura said with a smile.

"Japanese I presume?" He spoke in her native tongue, delighting Sakura. It had been so long since she had heard someone speak in her language- she responded in kind.

"I'm impressed."

He smiled. "What did you think of my speech?"

Sakura spoke honestly. "You are a very charismatic man."

"I'm sensing a 'but' somewhere in there."

Sakura shrugged. "I've met men who have more charisma in their pinky finger than you have in your entire body. I think I'm immune." Lex laughed drawing the attention of more than one person. In fact it even drew the attention of her important person. Clark appeared at her side. "Ah, Kent." Lex Luthor said switching smoothly back to English. He looked back and forth between Sakura and Clark and said, "Is the charming Ms. Naharueno with you?"

"Yes, she is." Sakura put a hand on his arm because his tone was border-line rude. Had he heeded her warning that night maybe things would have turned out differently.

"You're a reporter then?" Lex asked Sakura who shook her head.

"Not at all. I have no interest in Clark's line of work."

"Then what do you do?"

"I work at the Pl-"

"Excuse us Mr. Luthor, but I promised her a dance." Lex and Clark locked eyes before Sakura realized she was going to have to diffuse some of the tension.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Luthor." Lex slowly turned his attention back to Sakura. His eyes bore into hers and she found herself slightly unnerved yet a little intrigued by the man. What was it about him that bothered Clark so much?

"Hopefully, we'll meet again." He turned and purposely strode away as if their existence was no longer pertinent. Sakura was far from offended by it. She had more important things on her mind so she dismissed all thought of Lex Luthor and focused on the man at her side.

She opened her mouth to say something to Clark but he began leading her to the dance floor. She chose not to say anything especially since she was actually a little delighted that he was really going to dance with her. Instead she allowed him to pull her close to him and swayed to the music. She didn't even mind that he adopted his clumsy persona and occasionally stepped on her foot.

"What did he-" Sakura shushed Clark.

"Not now Clark. Just dance with me." Clark tightened his arms around her and Sakura let out a little sigh of contentment.

He didn't leave her side again that night.

Unfortunately, when they returned home she didn't get to chance to tell him about Naruto because he was too busy grilling her about Lex Luthor.

"Sakura!"

"Yes, Jimmy?" Sakura paused in her tracks. She was on her way to lunch when the photographer caught up to her and pushed a package in her hands.

"You got a package."

Sakura chuckled. "Aren't I the one that normally delivers the mail?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Not when it comes from a man like Lex Luthor." Sakura arched a brow and looked down at the package. "You must have impressed him last night."

Sakura blinked. "How did you-"

"Well, Clark had to take someone with him. I suggested he take you."

"You suggested it." Sakura said flatly.

"Yeah, did you have fun?" Sakura made some sort of noncommittal reply before looking down at the package in her hands. She inspected it briefly before ripping it open- only to find a phone inside that rang just as she pulled it out. Sakura glanced at Jimmy who shrugged.

Sakura answered the phone. "Ms. Naharueno." He spoke in Japanese once again, making Sakura smile despite herself.

"Mr. Luthor. You must have gone through a lot of trouble to locate me."

"It was no trouble at all. In fact, it was my pleasure."

The man had the innate ability to make her blush. "Is there any reason why you wanted to speak to me?"

"There is. Have lunch with me."

"Mr. Luthor I'm already on my lunch break. You aren't here now so I just can't-"

"Who says I'm not here? Come outside." Sakura glanced at Jimmy who was shamelessly eavesdropping. She made a face at him before heading to the elevators. After waiting a few minutes for the elevators that were slower than a turtle Sakura whirled and headed for the stairs. It was a long way down but it wasn't something that she worried about at all since it wouldn't even leave her winded.

After she walked out of the building her eyes landed on a limousine that she assumed was Lex Luthor's, but she wasn't about to go jump into a car without knowing for sure. Although, given the fact that Clark didn't trust the man at all (even though she didn't know why), she probably shouldn't get in the car with him at all. She trusted Clark's judgment most of time, but Lex Luthor really intrigued her.

The driver stepped out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Ms Naharueno," The driver murmured bowing slightly to her. Sakura approached the car cautiously and slid inside only to meet the eyes of Lex Luthor.

Sakura couldn't help thinking the man was gorgeous—or to put it correctly he was sexy. There was just something about him that oozed sex appeal. For that reason alone she probably should have gotten out the car and run far, far away.

But this was a Naruto and Justice League crossover. It had nothing to do with Shrek. So she stayed in the limo.

"Where are we headed?" Sakura inquired noting that they were still in downtown Metropolis.

"In due time Ms. Naharueno... or may I call you Sakura?"

Sakura thought about that briefly before saying, "I don't know, may I call you Lex?"

"If that is what you prefer."

"Then you may call me Sakura...until you do something to make me revoke the privilege." Lex chuckled, but remained silent for the remainder of the ride which suited Sakura fine.

Her mind wandered to Clark and she felt a sting of pain. It hadn't been his idea to take her to Lex Luthor's party, but rather Jimmy's idea. Was there some other choice he had in mind so that she wasn't the first person to come to mind? Some woman he had taken a fancy to that she knew nothing of?

She was so tired of them dancing around each other. This time, when she got home she would speak to him honestly and hope for the best. If things didn't work out, well, maybe it would finally be time for her to head home.

Hopefully, she'd forget that she had ever met a super man.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Sakura blinked realizing they had made their way into the restaurant and were now seated. She had no idea she was so out of it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"I must admit I'm not used to a woman not hanging on my every word."

Sakura laughed. "I imagine you aren't, but I'm not your ordinary woman."

"I didn't think you were."

Sakura paused raising an amused brow as Lex took the opportunity to order her food for her.

"Is that why I'm here then? Because I'm not an ordinary woman?" She couldn't help the damnable curiosity that was growing inside her about every aspect of Clark's life. She didn't know the problem between him and Clark but she did know that Lex was an influential man. What he could possibly want with her was beyond her capability of imagining.

"I prefer to think of it as me wanting to enjoy the company of a woman who doesn't seem to fear me or want to use me." Sakura completely dismissed the 'wanting to use' him part. That wasn't her thing. She didn't know whether or not she should fear him. She wasn't stupid enough to say she shouldn't when she didn't even know the man.

"Should I be afraid of you Lex?"

He didn't answer which in and of itself was an answer.

"You work in the mail room at the Planet. Why?"

"You've certainly done your research on me. It makes a lady wonder why." The food was placed before them and Sakura murmured "Thank you for the food." Her face scrunched up as she ate her first few bites but she resumed eating a few seconds later with no problems.

"I've noted that a lot of people at the Planet come in contact with Superman. Have you?" His tone had a curious note to it and Sakura wondered if this was the purpose of him taking her to lunch. She suddenly remembered that Lois Lane had died because of her association with Superman. It was kind of ironic that a few moments later her name was mentioned.

"I've seen him if that's what you mean."

"You've talked to him?"

"I suppose that depends upon what you mean by 'talk'." She was being evasive and he hadn't caught on. That alone made her sit through the meal that she was ready to walk out on.

"He had a particular fondness for an old reporter at the Planet by the name of Lois Lane."

"I know of her. I hear she was a phenomenal reporter."

"Mmm. So, why is it, Sakura that a woman with intelligence as blatant as yours is working for the Daily Planet in the mail room of all places?"

He asked it again as if he knew there was something she was hiding from him and from the world. He also said it as if he knew that she would tell him the truth if he only asked for it. It made her angry because she figured out why he thought she'd give away information about herself so easily but she didn't show it.

"I like working at the Planet."

"Even if it's a waste of your potential?"

"You have no idea what my potential is."

"I think I do. Come work for me and let me prove it to you."

"No thank you." Sakura said promptly.

"You haven't even heard my offer."

"I don't have to. Any man who would poison my food is not a man I want in my life on a regular basis—no matter what he offers me."

"How did you-"

"If I tell you would you even believe my answer? Or would you try to drug me again in other to obtain the 'truth'?" Lex narrowed his eyes and Sakura had a feeling that she was in the midst of making an enemy, and she didn't want that. It was alright for Sakura Haruno to have enemies, but if Sakura Naharueno did, that could bring trouble to Clark's doorstep. That was the last thing she wanted.

"You have three questions you can ask me Mr. Luthor and I will answer them honestly and completely and then I will leave. Choose wisely."

Lex leaned back in his chair studying her closely to ascertain just how far he could push her. Sakura made sure she had on her best 'don't f with me' face.

"How did you know your food was drugged?"

"I had a lover who poisoned my food on a regular basis in order to build up my immunity to it. Every type of poison known to man has run its course through my system. I've ingested so much it's amazing I'm not toxic. He did it because he wanted to ensure that I was not killed by something as mundane as poison." Sakura deliberately didn't mention the fact that even before that she was an expert on poisons and drugs. He didn't need to know that.

"He sounds neurotic."

"He is. However, I will not allow you insult him." No one was allowed to talk badly about Sasuke. She didn't care how true their words were.

"Do you still love him?"

"Is that your second question?" Sakura inquired. Lex paused for a moment before smiling and saying, "Yes."

"Then the answer is I don't know. It's foolish to poke a sleeping lion to see if it is hungry. I leave my feelings for him alone where they can't hurt me."

"Interesting analogy." Sakura shrugged. It was accurate. She wouldn't say that all she had ever experienced at Sasuke's hands was pain (there had been plenty of pleasure as well) but she could say that the pain he inflicted had left a lasting impression.

"What did this man want from you that he would poison you on a regular basis to make you stronger?"

"Children." Sakura replied and then rose to her feet. "I would say that lunch was delightful, but given the circumstances Mr. Luthor I hope you understand why I prefer not to lie."

"Of course." Sakura bowed slightly before exiting the restaurant.

Lex watched her go, even more intrigued by her now than he was the moment he laid eyes on her. Curiously, he wondered how much power Sakura Naharueno's old lover thought he would get from her children and why he had such a notion.

He didn't question whether or not she was telling the truth nor did he realize that in the midst of the conversation Sakura switched her food with his.

Genjutsu. It's a wonderful thing.

Sakura caught a cab back to the Planet thankful that when she arrived Clark was nowhere in sight and superbly glad she worked on a different floor than him. However, when she got off work to find him outside of her department waiting for her, the look in his eyes told her that he knew where she had gone- and who she had been with.

She was going to kill Jimmy.

She didn't say a word because several people were looking at them curiously. He was Clark Kent, famous reporter, after all. What was he doing by the mail room looking for her? They walked outside of the building and headed home on foot. However the first thing Clark did when he was certain no one was listening was say, "Give me the phone."

She didn't even hesitate in handing the phone that Lex Luthor had given her over to Clark. The second he got in his hand he crushed it to bits. He then put the remnants in the nearest trash can because Clark wasn't one to litter.

The walk home was the longest walk of her life. She felt like a child about to be punished for bad behavior. Although technically she knew it was probably a bad idea to get in the car with Lex, she had to learn the hard way. She was fortunate that he had only attempted to drug her. Things could have gone a lot worse; she really did have Sasuke's neurosis to thank for that.

When they finally made it to Clark's apartment building the doorman informed them that Sakura had a package at the desk. Sakura inwardly groaned somehow knowing who, exactly, it was from. She thanked the doorman with a smile who flinched at Clark's dark look. She debated whether or not to get the package now or wait till later.

Deciding to put off her impending doom she sent Clark upstairs and went to get her package. It was accompanied by a note that simply said,

_My apologies,_

  
_LL_

Sakura found it kind of disturbing that he knew so much information about her in such a short about of time. His Intelligence division must be phenomenal. Sakura opened the package only to discover a beautiful necklace, though it wasn't something overly extravagant. In fact, it was beautiful in its simplicity.

The necklace itself was made of white gold. There was nothing special about it. It was merely a chain. The pendant, on the other hand, was of a tree the leaves of which were rubies. It reminded her of home. She absolutely adored it.

Lex Luthor was undoubtedly an asshole but when he apologized he did it well.

Sakura closed the box the necklace was in and went up to the apartment that she shared with Clark Kent.

Clark was beyond frustrated. There was this part of him that wanted to push Sakura away for so many reasons. Her world was so very different from his own. The fact that she spoke of interrogation so casually bothered him. As he grew to know more about her just how much more would he find out about her that would make him uneasy? What if she tried to harm the people of his world for what she thought was 'the greater good?'

Truthfully, he knew Sakura better than that. She wouldn't, her heart was too soft for that type of thing. But what if there was something else that he didn't know about her that came back to bite him later? He needed to talk to her but ever since they left his parents the distance between them had grown. He knew it was his fault, but how did he bridge the gap?

He had tried to do that by taking her to Lex Luthor's party. Yes, he had been working but he had hoped that they would have time to spend together during the party...but she had been so breathtakingly stunning that he was afraid if he stayed too close to her he would do something foolish.

And then she caught Lex's attention. He should have known she would have. Lex loved beautiful women almost as much as he loved power—okay maybe 'almost' was an exaggeration, but still. The thought that Sakura had willing gone on a date with Lex worried, angered, and scared him. Probably the latter more than anything else.

So he had to talk to her. He had to tell her how he felt about her, about Lex, he had to be honest because he knew he'd lose her if he didn't.

He couldn't lose her. With that thought in mind Clark strode into his apartment only to realize that he was being...robbed or maybe it was more like he had acquired a squatter.

There was a man in his refrigerator helping himself to his food. He had several dogs with him which were sprawled over his sofa, his floor, and everywhere.

When he saw Clark gaping at him he raised a hand and uttered the most causal, "Yo," Clark had ever heard.

His hair was a shocking gray and yet he wasn't an old man. He was shorter than Clark and lankier, yet in no way did he seem intimidated by Clark's size. His face was almost completely covered by a dark mask and one eye was covered as well revealing only a fraction of his face.

"What are you doing in my home?"

"Your home?" He inquired and then looked at one of the dogs and said, "I caught Sakura's scent here. Did you catch it as well?"

The man was talking to a dog. He was crazy—wait did he say Sakura? It was then that he heard a high pitched squeal come from Sakura. She dashed pass him and threw herself into the man's waiting arms. Clark felt a stab of jealousy begin to eat at him as he realized that his eye covering was a forehead protector much like the one Sakura wore in battle. Was this her lover? The one that had hurt her so badly she had to come to a completely different world to get over it? And she just willingly ran into his arms?

"What are you doing here?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh, well I got lost on the road of life and ended up here..." Sakura scowled and then realized that he was speaking English.

"Did the Hokage give you the diamond as well?" Sakura glanced up at his forehead noting that it was covered by his forehead protector.

"She did." Kakashi confirmed.

"Where is it?" Sakura asked reaching for his forehead protector but Kakashi swiftly moved out of her reach not allowing the action.

Kakashi giggled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Sakura took thirty seconds to be horrified at what that could mean, but that was probably the whole point of the question.

Clark, after witnessing the scene, made a move to leave, but Sakura turned to him and smiled beautifully at him. "Clark! Let me introduce you to Kakashi." She walked over to him and grabbed his hand dragging him closer to his unwanted visitor.

"Kakashi this is Clark. Clark this is Kakashi. Kakashi was one of my teachers when I was younger. We were on a team together."

"Are on a team together."

"You know what I meant sensei." Sakura rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Her sensei kept shooting glances at Superman obviously asking Sakura to explain his presence. Sakura ignored him.

"So why are you really here? Did Tsunade send you?"

Kakashi reached out and pinched her cheek. "Can't I check up on my cute little student?" Sakura's eyes narrowed into slits before turning away from him to go pick up one of the dogs.

"Pakkun!"

"Yo." The dog replied as Sakura picked him up and scratched behind his ears. It was then that he noted that the dogs were clothed...and that the dog had just spoken. Was he dreaming? Had he inhaled some hallucinogenic kryptonite?

"Sakura..." Clark began but she was too far gone in doggy heaven to pay any attention to him; so much so that she didn't notice her sensei pull him off to the side. His eye cold and hard as he stared at him but Clark met his gazing unflinchingly.

"Any particular reason why my sole female student is here with you and not with the Princess I was told she would be with?" Kakashi asked his eye creasing with a smile that Clark didn't feel was the least bit natural. In fact, it was ominous and Clark had a feeling the man was dangerous when crossed.

"Yes, there is. I told her she could stay here if she wanted." Clark was determined to leave it at that, but the man smiled. "Oh, so you won't mind if I stay as well." Before Clark could reply the man strolled off to Sakura and told her of his plans to stay with them.

Sakura was happy about this, but Clark couldn't find it in himself to rejoice in her happiness. He had a feeling it would be the visit from hell.

He was right.

In light of the fact that Clark found himself living with a single woman while he was a single man he didn't really have room to talk about propriety. It didn't mean he didn't want to.

They shared a room. Sakura told him that it was his apartment, after all, so he shouldn't have to share his room. Besides, she told him, they were accustomed to sharing living space since they were teammates. He appreciated her courtesy, but he didn't like it even a little bit when he realized that not only were they sharing a room but they were sharing a bed also.

He shouldn't have known that. He had used his x-ray vision for evil instead of good and now he remembered why he had a rule against doing that.

They also shared a bathroom. And he didn't need x-ray vision to figure that one out. They left the door open. He had been shocked, to say the least, to see Sakura wrapped in an itty...bitty...towel...

…

…

And that was enough thinking about that.

Her 'sensei' had been in the shower while she brushed her teeth. As he passed by she waved at him—although her cheeks were a bit rosy and continued the conversation that she was having with the man.

Clark went to work shortly after that. People gave him wide berth because it was very obvious that he wasn't in the best of moods. Which was shocking because truthfully it was a rare occasion.

"You want to tell me what's going on between you and the civvie?"

Sakura opened her mouth to tell Kakashi that Clark was anything but a civilian but she didn't think Clark would appreciate that very much.

"We're just roommates. He's a friend of Diana's and he's allowing me to stay here."

"You do realize that I know there's more going on than that?"

Sakura pursed her lips. Of course she knew. The man was a genius. It probably took him less than thirty seconds to figure it out.

"I know."

"What about Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"We're not together anymore. That's a moot point."

"Sakura, you know that Naruto's never going to let you go until you talk to him." Sakura turned her head not able to look at him. She knew that probably better than he did, but she didn't want to acknowledge it because if she did then she'd have to leave. She didn't tell Kakashi any of that though. "Maybe not even then. Look, Tsunade sent me here to tell you she's not sure how much longer she can hold him off. You know Naruto never gives up. It's not his way."

"I can't be in a relationship like that anymore. It's too much for anyone to bear."

"Even if they both loved you?"

"We both know that isn't the case."

"Sakura, Sasuke loves you." Sakura scoffed. "He always has. He's just not very demonstrative, but you know that."

"You seem to be under the impression that I was the one that ended the relationship. Sasuke chose this. Sasuke threw me out. It's always about Sasuke and I'm sick of it. Everyone, including him, seems to think that he should get a free ticket because the Council ordered his brother to kill his entire family. That he can just treat everyone any way he pleases and it should be okay. Well, I'm tired of that. It's become an excuse that is no longer acceptable. I am a person. I have feelings, and I will not be treated like I am the most worthless shinobi in the world anymore. I refuse."

Kakashi stared at Sakura silently for a while before standing, moving closer to her and ruffling her hair. Sakura scowled and swatted his hand away. She had no idea why he was so fond of doing that. "I'm proud of you Sakura. It only took you a little over a decade to realize that." Sakura immediately channeled chakra to her fists with the intention of knocking her beloved teacher the hell out.

He held up his hands and danced out of her reach.

"Now, now you wouldn't want to ruin your new boyfriend's home, would you?"

She didn't take the least bit of offense at Clark being called her boyfriend, besides it would have been pointless to argue the point with Kakashi since he'd only give her this smug knowing look. Instead, Sakura thought about his words for a moment before deciding that it was worth Clark's irritation. She ended up chasing him through Metropolis before she went to work. She didn't catch him, though. He was the elusive Copy Ninja after all. Elusive being the key word.

Nevertheless despite his ability to annoy her to a point of rage she was still in a really good mood when she made it to work.

* * *

 

"You remind me of a friend of mine. He prefers green spandex but I think the color blue suits you." Clark froze. Sakura had gone to the grocery story leaving him alone with the current bane of his existence.

It seemed like the man went out of his way to annoy Clark beyond belief—not to mention he and his dogs were eating them out of house and home. He even went out to dinner with them and skipped out on the bill. And Sakura said nothing about this, nothing. It was like it was normal to her. "Don't worry, Sakura didn't tell me your little secret. I figured it out on my own."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clark had never seen the man in his vicinity while he was Superman. He wasn't going to give away anything.

"Sure you don't." Kakashi tapped his nose. "But the nose never lies."

"What are you part dog?"

Pakkun spoke up, "You say it like it's a bad thing." The other nin-dogs, as they were called, muttered in agreement.

Clark ran a hand over his face. He should have gone to the store in Sakura's place.

"I've been in this world for a while. It's a very interesting place." He paused and Clark wondered whether or not he was waiting for him to say 'thank you' or something. "Sakura knows me well enough to know that I wouldn't come here to discover her staying with some stranger without finding out everything there is to know about him. I've been trailing you for months."

Clark narrowed his eyes and said nothing.

"Who you are and what you represent is something to be admired and respected." Clark raised a brow surprised. He somehow got the feeling that Kakashi didn't like him but maybe that wasn't the case. "However if who you are and what you represent harms Sakura in any way, I have no qualms about killing you—and don't think that because I know of your other persona I believe you are invulnerable. I'm not a fool. Every man has a weakness and if Sakura comes to any harm in your care I'll find that weakness and exploit it."

"You come into my home and threaten me-"

"Yes. Because Sakura is here all by herself with no one that she really knows or trusts to rely on."

The majority of Clark's ire left him when he put it that way. "You care about her."

"I do. I've...not done right by Sakura in the past. I owe her this and much more." His words were a red flag in Clark's mind.

"Are you in love with her? Are you the one that broke her heart?"

"I take it she hasn't told you about Sasuke then. No, I'm not the one who broke her heart. Our relationship is strictly platonic."

"Then-" Clark cut himself off, but Kakashi knew what he was going to ask.

"We're teammates—not to mention Sakura is my personal medic." Although Sakura probably wouldn't agree with that assessment. "Modesty died a cruel death with us long ago."

Clark took a moment to quietly absorb this before saying, "Your ways are very different from my own."

Kakashi didn't reply to his very accurate assessment. "You speak of death so casually when to me every life is important."

"We are shinobi. A lot of us live by the code of either kill or be killed."

"But not all?"

"No. Not all. One of our teammates, his name is Naruto, sort of changed our world."

"One person?"

"I think you and I both know that one person can make a difference. This is the person that Sakura fought side by side with. His ideals have rubbed off a bit on her."

"But not you?"

"I'm an old dog." Kakashi said by way of explanation. Clark slowly nodded and then said, "What did Sauce-Kay do to her?"

"Sa-su-ke." Kakashi corrected. "What do you know?"

"That when she first came here she cried a lot because of him. She doesn't do it as often now, but I still hear her crying from time to time."

Kakashi frowned. "If Sakura still cries I have no doubt that it has nothing to do with Sasuke." Clark took a moment to let that soak in. He didn't like the answer that he came up with.

"Then...it's me."

Kakashi said nothing to that. Although the look he gave Clark clearly said 'fix it'. "Sakura had a childhood infatuation with Sasuke when I met her at twelve years old."

"Then it wasn't love."

"I never said that. It's not up to me to say what Sakura felt for Sasuke after they grew older. They lived together, they were lovers, they planned on having children, living a life together."

"But he threw her out." Clark said flatly.

"Ah, so you do know a few things." Kakashi pulled out a little orange book and suddenly the door opened. Clark realized that he had been so absorbed in Kakashi's words that he hadn't noticed Sakura's approach.

"Sensei!" Sakura said scandalized. She glanced at Clark and then back at Kakashi. Sakura then made an unsuccessful attempt to snatch his book out of his hand.

"He wouldn't have known what I was reading if you hadn't pointed it out to him Sakura."

"I knew what you were reading." Sakura huffed and then moved away from Kakashi in order to take the groceries into the kitchen. Clark still didn't know although he was filled with foreboding at seeing the man chasing the woman on the cover and the big red circle with the slash through it.

"Hmm. Perhaps you should be used to it by now." Sakura growled and threw and apple at the man who simply caught it and took a bite out of it. "Thanks." He murmured and continued reading.

"Pervert!" Sakura hissed and stalked across the room grabbing Clark by the hand and dragging him out. "Get your own food. We're going out!"

The door closed and Pakkun looked at Kakashi and said, "You know you could have pissed her off after she cooked."

"Ah, but then I wouldn't be able to go through all Clark Kent's belongings."

Pakkun sent him a flat look.

"What? I wasn't really going to do it."

Pakkun continued to look at him. "Sometimes I wonder if you're my summon or Sakura's."

"… she's a lot cuter than you are. And she's a master at bribery."

* * *

 

Sakura didn't release Clark's hand after they left. In fact, she felt emboldened by the fact that he didn't pull away either. She squeezed his hand a little tighter and took a glance at him.

He didn't look her way. Instead, he kept his eye on his surroundings, but he did tug her a little closer making Sakura smile. Eventually, Clark ended up leading the way and they went to a little Italian restaurant that he claimed served the greatest food.

They slid into a little booth across from each other which Sakura thought was awkward since every few seconds they ended up staring into each others' eyes. The silence between them stretched on to a point where Sakura was starting to feel uncomfortable so she decided to break the silence.

"Sorry about my sensei. He is a bit eccentric."

Clark gave her a wry smile. He had figured that out already—and the fact that it was more than 'a bit'.

"He cares about you a lot."

"Maybe he does. That doesn't make him less of a pain in the ass though." They both laughed at that bit of truth.

Clark reached his hand across the table and took Sakura's hand in his. He ran his thumb back and forth across her knuckles in a way that was supposed to be soothing but was in actuality far from it. "Sakura, look, I wanted to talk to you."

"I wanted to talk to you too. There just never seemed a good time for it."

"There's no time like the present." Sakura sighed and was about to speak when Clark spoke first. It seemed like his earlier statement had been something to give him a bit of encouragement and not her so she waited until he said his piece. "I haven't been treating you well lately have I Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She hadn't had that thought at all.

"No, Clark. You treat me very well. I-"

"Yes, but you're comparing how I treat you to how he treated you and that's not a fair or accurate comparison."

"He...?" Did he know about Sasuke and Naruto? Sakura's heart began pounding in her chest furiously. Had Kakashi told him anything?

"I...I care about you Sakura. I think I'm falling in love with you." Actually, he was already in love with her but he found that he couldn't say those words just yet. But maybe one day soon he'd be able to. "There's no reason for me to push you away the way I have. The truth is that I've been afraid."

"Of me dying?" Clark flinched.

"Of that, but also of who you are."

"Who I am? I don't understand."

"You live in a world completely different from my own. You speak casually of killing, and interrogation and things that I'm opposed to." Sakura fell silent. She didn't know what to say to that. She was a shinobi. They lived their lives to protect their village. If that meant killing well then... but it didn't always come to that. In fact, they tried to avoid it. "I talked to your sensei and he helped me see that I was being foolish." Sakura's brows shot upwards. Kakashi-sensei talked to Clark about their world? She could have sworn that he didn't like Clark and would never give him information about Konoha. "If I hurt you Sakura, I'm sorry for that. I never meant to-" Clark cleared his throat. "I never want to make you cry, and if I have I'll try my best not to let it happen again."

Sakura looked away then, but Clark reached his hand across the table to gently turn her face back to him. "I want to be with you, Sakura. I can accept you for who you are. Can you accept me?"

It took her a few moments to realize what he had said. When she did, Sakura had to forcibly control herself so that she wouldn't launch herself across the table and into his arms. Instead a devilish smirk appeared on her visage and she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I suppose I could think about it."

Clark gave her an exasperated look that made Sakura laugh.


	2. If I Go Crazy Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you still call me Superman?

Sakura was happy and it was really hard to hide it. She was _so_ happy that it disgusted her sensei into leaving. She didn't think he went back to Konoha, he would have told her if that was the case, but she supposed he was wherever he was hiding _before_ he decided to reveal his presence.

She didn't care though because that left her and Clark alone together. She knew Clark was glad and she definitely was as well; they needed the opportunity to explore who they were as a couple- without his interference. (And Kakashi took every available opportunity to interfere.)

Every second they had together was electric. Every smile, every touch, every thought.

She felt like a little girl again but _better_. She had never felt like this with either Sasuke or Naruto. It was a sense of completeness that had totally overtaken her. He was like the other piece of her soul.

Now, all she had to do was tell him about Naruto and Sasuke and hope that he would understand… and _not_ run screaming into the night.

Sakura heard Clark slip in through the door because her training had given her a keen sense of hearing. She could tell that he was changing back into his regular clothes after being Superman and saving the day somewhere, so she gave him a few minutes before calling out to him. As he walked into the room he absently slipped his glasses back on, making Sakura smile. He looked like such a nerd with them on, but in the way that they made him look intelligent. Intelligence, at least as far as Sakura was concerned, equated with _sexiness_.

"Hmm?" He was distracted. She could tell that there was something on his mind, and she debated with herself whether or not to be a sounding board for him before going into the conversation about _her_ secrets. It would make it easier to tell her story if she knew that he was fully focused on what she was saying when they talked about her past… Then again, she might just be procrastinating…

She probably _was_ procrastinating.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura sighed. The question sobered her thoughts significantly. "I could ask you the same question." She let the words hang, letting him interpret her meaning.

"It's nothing." Clark waved the matter off, but he wasn't fooling Sakura in the slightest.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Clark's face turned beet red and Sakura smiled mischievously at him. She was certain that her time with Naruto had corrupted her. Who was she kidding? She had already been corrupted and secretly, she liked it.

Clark shook his head at her antics. "You first."

Sakura bit her bottom lip nervously, determined not to put this off any longer. "Could you sit with me, please?" Sakura held out her hand and wasn't disappointed as Clark moved forward and took it, sitting down next to her. For a minute, she didn't say anything. She was at a loss for words, and then Clark squeezed her hand slightly in reassurance.

"Whatever it is Sakura I'm here for you." She knew it was true, and his sincerity gave her courage.

Her eyes lost focus slightly as her mind drifted to the past. "I don't know how old I was when I first met him in the ninja academy. Six, maybe seven- possibly younger… I suppose that it doesn't even matter now..."

Clark stiffened but said nothing. He knew exactly who she was talking about, but he hadn't expected her to open up so quickly. She had always seemed so guarded about her past, so he had been prepared to wait for quite some time for this. It had seemed like even mentioning it would break her.

"He was beautiful. All of the girls wanted him because of the way he looked, and it was something that never seemed to fade; even as we got older. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, and his family was murdered when he was still just a boy.

All his cousins, aunts, uncles—everyone died. They were killed by Sasuke's own brother." Sakura looked up into his eyes, her own haunted. "After, his heart was filled with so much hatred and pain; but I just didn't see it then. All I saw was a cute boy who only grew remarkably more handsome with each passing year." Sakura didn't see the shock on Clark's face at that bit of information, her eyes had lost focus- she was lost in her tale.

"Eventually, we ended up on a team together. You've met Kakashi-sensei- he was our teacher. There was Sasuke, me of course... and Naruto." Clark recognized the name, but he wondered why Sakura would hesitate to say his name. Kakashi had told him that Naruto had changed their world for the _better_. He _had_ to be a good guy.

"Eventually, Sasuke left the Village to pursue revenge against his brother. An offense that was punishable by death, especially since Sasuke joined leagues with an enemy of our Village. The same man that had killed our previous Hokage..."

The more Clark heard about this _Sasuke_ , the less he liked him. How could Sakura have loved such a despicable person? He held his tongue though, because somehow, he knew that any disparaging remarks he made about Sasuke would not be taken lightly. Of course, people could change. And he had never refused to give someone a second chance just because he didn't like them.

"Naruto..." The hesitation caught in her voice again, every time she said the man's name. " _promised_ that he'd bring Sasuke back to me. He went through hell to keep that promise, but nothing could stop him from keeping it. Naruto never goes back on his word. Ever. Especially not a promise made to _me_."

Sakura took a deep breath to steady herself. "Naruto is in love with me." Clark noted that she had said 'is' not 'was,' and he was suddenly filled with foreboding. He wanted to tell her to stop that he didn't need to know anymore- but he couldn't. It had taken her a long time to come to a point where she trusted him with this tale, and he feared what would happen if he didn't listen to the whole of it.

"Naruto did everything he could to bring Sasuke back, but he _refused_ to come home. Then the Fourth Great Ninja War started... At first Sasuke was against us; fighting alongside our enemies. There were many reasons; including hatred for our village, but eventually Sasuke switched sides. It took a long time, but eventually, I grew to know that Sasuke...is in love with Naruto."

It still hurt for her to say those words. After all the time that had passed, saying that Sasuke loved Naruto and _not_ her was still like sinking a knife into her own heart. But something about the pressure of Clark's hand in hers, as he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles ever so slightly, eased the pain enough for her to continue.

"I have reason to believe it was that love which made him switch sides. They were always _so_ close, even though they had this rivalry going on… I was always jealous of it." Sakura shook her head not wanting to dwell on it.

"It was Naruto that came up with the idea. He had always loved Sasuke, but he loved _me_ more. Sasuke loved Naruto and I loved Sasuke. So he proposed that we all be together. A threesome. I didn't believe he was serious at first, but I should have. His master after Kaka-sensei was a renowned pervert of _epic_ proportions named Jiraiya. Naruto had some bad habits even before Jiraiya came into his life, but after- he was doomed." Sakura chuckled bitterly.

"I _didn't_ agree at first. I thought, 'Me? Being a lover to two men? It's ludicrous- unconventional. My parents would kill me if I even think about it!'

Naruto tried his best to convince me that we could make it work, but even with his powerful gifts in persuasion- I said no every time. Then he wizened up."

Sakura didn't have to say anything else, a cold wave washed over Clark and realization set in. "He sent Sasuke to ask you."

She smiled bitterly. "Sasuke never _asks_ anyone to do anything. It's not his way. Sasuke demands and I give in. That's the way it's always been."

Sakura wiped her hands across her cheeks, suddenly aware that she was crying. Somehow though, she just didn't have it in her to care. "I thought that when he came to me and told me that we were going to be together, it meant he loved me. I thought he truly wanted to be with _me_. Why else would he demand my presence?

It didn't take me long to figure it out. Sasuke wanted to revive his clan; he wanted children, and he _couldn'_ t do that with Naruto. He didn't want _me_ per se, he wanted my womb- and he didn't trust anyone else. I suppose I should have felt honored- there aren't many people that he trusts after all. To help in the restoration of the Uchiha clan was a great privilege, an honor...

When we got together I was full of hope for the future. I was willing to endure what people said about us and fight for my right to stand by Sasuke and his decision to be with the both of us. We were the second coming of the Sannin after all. Who could possibly think to stop us?"

'Sannin?' He'd have to ask her what that was later.

"That was arrogance, but it was also true. No one said anything to stop us, but they talked about us behind our backs because of it." Sakura took a few seconds to remember the bitter remarks from strangers and even a few friends. It still pained her that she had a falling out with Hinata, but there was nothing she could do to make Naruto return Hinata's feelings.

"I didn't love Naruto, and he knew that, but despite that he did his best to make-up for the things Sasuke lacked. I wanted to be with the one I loved, hold hands, talk, and make love. But Sasuke was never one for conversation. Hand holding was a _definite_ no, and Sasuke didn't know the _definition_ of making love.

Naruto made love to me. He was always the one there for me when I cried over Sasuke. Always my rock, my support; I really don't know how I would have survived a relationship with Sasuke without him. Sasuke would have killed my spirit. It was _Naruto's_ love that held the three of us together, but _that_ was Naruto. He has this innate ability to bring people together…

However, when he left the two of us alone there were always consequences. Sasuke and I bumped heads on every issue. I know now that it wasn't a very healthy relationship, but it was _our_ relationship and I wanted to keep it for as long as I could, if not forever…

It sounds stupid to say it out loud. Even I realize how dysfunctional we truly were, but I can't say that I would trade my past with them for anything. Being with them has made me, for better or worse, who I am today."

If Clark was grateful for anything that had to do with Naruto and Sasuke he was grateful for that.

"Anyway… I came _here_ because, while Naruto was away on a mission. Sasuke confronted me about not being in love with Naruto. He said that I should at least _pretend_ to love him, because I was hurting him. I disagreed. I couldn't lie to Naruto like that, he knows me too well for that. We have been through so much together...and I did lie to him once about being in love with him, but he saw through it. He knew my heart belonged to Sasuke, and I couldn't lie to him like that again.

At the end of that argument Sasuke told me to leave, and I left. My Master sent me here to train with Diana, and I haven't spoken to either of them since."

Once Sakura had finished telling Clark about _her_ story, she went on to tell stories of Naruto's past deeds. About how he saved the ninja world, how his goal was to become her world's President, and how very close he was to achieving that goal.

She told him of how important lineage was to the ninja world, and how she was not only expected to continue the Uchiha bloodline, but Naruto's as well- since he was the son of one of their famed leaders. She spoke to him of how much she wanted children of her own to continue her own line, even if her lineage was going to be overshadowed Naruto and Sasuke's.

It didn't matter to her because her blood would make them stronger and smarter. She told him that she had walked away from that but that she still hoped to have a family of her own.

Clark didn't think she even knew how much respect she had for Naruto. Every word she spoke about him was full of life, passion, and pain.

Clark found the longer she spoke, the harder it was to look at her. He didn't want Sakura to see the emotions playing over his face; instead, he took her into his arms and held her close. She trembled slightly in his arms, but he only held her tighter.

Because he was afraid.

He didn't think she was aware of how she said Naruto's name. She said it with such deep fondness and affection, and sometimes, she said it with a little longing. He knew, because it was the same way she said his own name.

Sakura was in love with Naruto, but had left before she truly realized it. What would happen if she went home and she saw him again? Would she ever come back to him? He couldn't say and he had to fight to control himself from squeezing her too tightly.

It was the first time in a long time that he feared losing control like that.

He never expected her to tell him that she was a part of a threesome. He simply believed that she was in love with a jerk, that given time, she'd let go of her past lover and love him instead. But it wasn't as simple as that. This Naruto, this man who had changed his whole world, had a claim on her that, according to Sakura's own words, he had yet to relinquish. She had never broken things off with him… had never told him goodbye.

There were many, many loose ends left in her past. Because of that, he should let her go. He _knew_ that he should send her home to settle her business- and hope that she came back to him.

That was what he _should have_ done.

Especially since he just found out how much she wanted a family- a family he wouldn't be able to give her.

His previous worries of the day were forgotten.

* * *

 

Sakura had taken the day off work. Her mind kept going over what Lex Luthor had said to her. It bothered her more than she would like to admit. She didn't mind working in the mail room, but... she was medic. She _loved_ to heal. It was what she did and it was part of who she was. She did heal other Leaguers when they were out on a mission, but how often did she get called on one of those?

Not often enough.

She needed to be out doing what she knew best at before she ended up getting rusty. The problem was, they had rules and regulations about 'healthcare' as Clark put it. She had to be a licensed practitioner of the arts. So she told Clark to have Batman put together the papers like he had for her identity, but he had refused.

They didn't use chakra to heal in this world. They'd know who she was the second she used it; and although she didn't only heal with her chakra, it was still a major part of who she was. Sakura felt unfulfilled and that was why her mind kept running back to Lex Luthor.

Sakura glanced at the box that held the necklace he had given her before reaching out and grabbing it. She opened it up and looked inside. Her finger reached out and traced the leaves of the tree that reminded her so much of the home she was desperately missing.

She wished she could go home for a few days, work in the hospital for a while and then return- but that wasn't possible. To do so would just allow a confrontation that she really didn't want to deal with to happen. Instead, Sakura grabbed the necklace and put it around her neck comforted by it slightly.

She was feeling incredibly lazy that day. Just lounging on the couch, flipping through channels on the television and watching any and everything.

"You look comfortable." Sakura blinked noting that her sensei had broken into their apartment again.

"How _is_ it exactly that you manage to survive here? Do you have a job sensei?"

Kakashi gave her a droll look. "I'm a shinobi."

Sakura ran a hand over her face, afraid of what that meant. "Never mind." She groused. "When are you going home?"

Kakashi shrugged. "As soon as I am certain you're alright here."

"What would give you the impression that I'm not?"

"Sakura, I know you. You're finding your way, but you're _far_ from being okay."

"Who are you? Dr. Phil?" Yes, she had definitely spent a _lot_ of time in Clark's world.

Kakashi shook his head. "You've been watching too much of that." Kakashi extended a finger and pointed it at the idiot box that Sakura was growing to love. She didn't really watch television at home. There were too many things to do with her time, she hadn't even bothered to buy one. Most shinobi didn't have one.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned off the TV since she could take a hint. When she turned her attention back to Kakashi, it was to find him staring at her intensely.

"What?"

"Where did you get the necklace?" Sakura's hand fluttered and touched the necklace lightly.

"It was a gift."

"From your boy in blue?"

"Boy?" Clark was most definitely a man. If she had to guess she'd say he was at least seven years older than her. She wondered if he knew that- or even cared. If he didn't know, did that mean that she looked old? Sakura was briefly horrified.

Kakashi smiled and Sakura rolled her eyes. "No. It wasn't a gift from Clark. It was a gift from someone else."

"Starting another threesome Sakura?" There was no way in hell she was doing something that stupid again. Although, those could be famous last words.

"Hardly. The man tried to poison me." A dark look crossed Kakashi's face and Sakura suddenly realized what she had just admitted. "I'm fine!" He didn't look reassured.

"It was one of his enemies wasn't it?" Sakura didn't know the answer to that question for certain. She had hoped that if she skirted the issue Kakashi would just let it go, but she should have known better.

"I don't know."

"Give me the name." Sakura thought about refusing, but she really didn't want her old sensei trying to kick her ass because she refused to give him the name of the person who could have possibly tried to kill her. For some reason, that seemed like a really stupid thing to do.

"Lex Luthor."

Kakashi whistled. "You've made a pretty big enemy there." It wasn't like she had tried, and she wasn't exactly sure she had made an enemy of him anyway… He _had_ sent her an apology letter and a really pretty necklace.

Thinking of him made her wonder why he was so curious about her in the first place. Could he have broken out of her genjutsu and known that she was the same Sakura that fought with the League occasionally? That thought scared her more than she cared to admit.

"You know him?"

"Sakura, you've been here long enough to do your research on these people. Why haven't you?"

Sakura was ashamed. He was right. She hadn't done her research because she wasn't sure whether or not her stay was going to be an extended one, but that was no excuse. She was a shinobi, just like he was, she knew that knowledge was power- and she had willingly crippled herself.

"Apparently because I'm stupid. So tell me who he is."

Kakashi nodded. "Lex Luthor is one of the most brilliant businessmen in this world. There isn't a problem that the man can't think his way out of."

"So he's like you."

Kakashi chuckled. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Flattery had _not_ been her intention, she was stating the truth. Kakashi was a well known genius in her world. The only person who was likely to be smarter than him was her friend Shikamaru. Sasuke wasn't, by any means, stupid. But he wasn't on their level, mainly because his pain and rage blinded him so—she really needed to stop thinking about Sasuke.

"Apparently, the person Lex Luthor hates the most in this world is Superman."

Sakura stared at Kakashi incredulously. "Why? He's done so much good for this world. I don't understand how _anyone_ could hate him."

"It's a simple human emotion Sakura. One everyone is familiar with-jealousy. Superman has power that he can't even begin to have and he obtained it effortlessly."

Sakura had nothing to say to that; she was quite familiar with jealousy- and knew it led to a world of problems. But Superman couldn't help where he came from, it was no reason to hate him.

"Because of his hatred for Superman, he's done a number of things to try and kill him." Sakura gasped. She hadn't known. Why wouldn't Clark tell her something so important? Why wouldn't he tell her that she had been that close to a man that wanted him dead? What was he thinking? "But he's smart, none of the things he did could be proven absolutely by the law system in this world, so he's a free man."

She knew of their law system. She hadn't always agree with it, but she knew of it. Diana had told her that they didn't kill their enemies—only incapacitated them. Sakura wasn't one for killing, but for some people death was the only answer. Still, she followed their rules because doing otherwise could result in consequences for her-if she got caught..

"Why is he interested in me? Does he know of my connection to Superman?"

"I don't think so, but I'm willing to find out for you."

Sakura didn't _want_ to say yes to that. She needed to know, but she didn't want to put Kakashi at risk for her unnecessarily. Her feelings must have shown on her face, because he answered her unspoken words.

"Sakura, it's not like I'm doing much. I'll check it out and tell you what I find." Before Sakura could protest, he was gone.

Sometimes she hated that he was so damn good at disappearing.

* * *

 

Clark knew Sakura had taken the day off, but he was still surprised that when he came home she didn't have dinner ready for him. He said nothing about it though, knowing that doing so would probably end with an attempt on his life.

He found Sakura longing in the living room, the television was on- but she wasn't watching it. Instead, she was staring up at the ceiling, seemingly, thinking about something.

He took a step closer to her and suddenly felt dizzy. He frowned then glanced around looking for the tell-tale signs of Kryptonite- but found none. He didn't notice Sakura jump to her feet and call his name, but he did feel her hands on his arms, and saw her look at him in worry.

"Are you okay?"

:::

Sakura was freaked out to see Clark stumble—outside of when he was pretending to be someone he was not, he was a rather graceful man. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he had a shinobi heritage. Before the thought could fully form though, she was at his side steadying him slightly as she peered at his face.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't reply immediately which made Sakura nervous. She was about to call upon her chakra in order to check him over, when he suddenly stood up straight. "I'm fine." His finger extended and he raised her chin. "I've never felt better."

He kissed her then.

It was the first time he had done so. She had become a little anxious as to when it would actually happen. It was a little odd for her, really. Once, Sasuke, Naruto, and she had decided they were going to be together they had been all over each other. It was a little awkward for her regarding Naruto, but once she realized he could do things with his tongue that she had never even imagined she got over it.

Clark, on the other hand, was so much of a gentleman that it actually made her feel like she was a loose woman in comparison. She had been _dying_ for some sort of affection from him besides hand holding and hugging. And now that she finally had it, she was certain that the gods had blessed her for her patience.

His lips moved over hers with an expertise that made her knees weak. It forced her to grab hold of his shirt tightly in the hope that her knees wouldn't buckle. Not that she thought he wouldn't catch her or anything; she had more faith in Clark than she liked to admit... He was anal to a fault, but he was dependable- and she liked that about him.

Clark's hand slipped around her waist to draw her closer and she shivered slightly. Her body molded against his, allowing her to feel the muscled panes of his body. She was starting to think that this was more than just a kiss. Her heart sped up in response and a moan escaped her when his lips drifted to her neck placing tender kisses along it.

"Clark." She whispered.

She knew where this was going, and alarm bells were ringing in her head telling her that something wasn't right, but she wanted it _so_ badly. So instead of stopping, she silenced the alarm and allowed Clark to sweep her into his arms, and into the bedroom.

* * *

 

Sakura called and quit her job at the Planet. They probably would have fired her anyway since Clark han't let her out of the bed for two days straight. She barely had time to grab anything to eat or drink and other little niceties like going to the bathroom...

Talk about stamina.

She was exhausted. Sakura was certain she would need to sleep for another two days just to feel normal again. Somehow, she managed to slip away from Clark and back into her bedroom to shower—she didn't think there was any point in putting clothes back on since Clark would be sure to make certain she discarded them at the first opportunity…

When she walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror she was sort of surprised. She didn't look sexy _at all._ Maybe she had when Clark had first come home—but she somehow doubted it. She had been home all that day, determined not to do anything- not even her hair. Now, she looked horrible. What on earth had possessed Clark to-

Sakura blushed, she really didn't care one way or the other. She was just happy he had. Still, it wouldn't hurt to go back to him looking half-way decent. She reached up and removed the necklace that Lex Luthor had given her and went to put it back in its case before stepping into the shower.

Upon exiting she was shocked to find Diana in her bedroom waiting for her and she looked down to make sure her towel was covering everything, before turning her attention back to her visitor. "Thank Hera, you're alright."

Sakura blushed. "Of course I'm fine. Why would you think otherwise?"

Diana frowned at her. "Superman disappeared again." Again? Sakura thought about that for a moment then realized she must have been talking about the time where he holed himself up in his Fortress of Solitude.

"He...didn't disappear. We've been here."

"For two days? Without contacting _anyone_?"

Sakura was certain she didn't like where this line of conversation was going. "Yes."

"Doing what?" Sometimes talking to Diana was like having an uncomfortable conversation with her mother. Now was one of those times. Sakura turned scarlet. "Oh. _Oh."_

Sakura said nothing, hoping the floor would open up and swallow her whole. "Oh, well, don't worry about anything then. Batman and I will-" Diana cleared her throat, "take care of things while you're...gone."

"Thanks." And then Diana moved faster than Sakura was aware she could—probably because she was just as embarrassed as Sakura was.

Sakura went back to Clark's room, only to find him asleep. She was seconds away from crawling back into bed with him when she heard a noise in the kitchen. With a sigh she acknowledged that her precious moments of rest and recuperation were slipping away from her.

She turned and headed to the kitchen- only to find Pakkun nosing about.

"Pakkun what are you doing here? Is Kakashi in trouble?"

"No, but you may be." At the pug's words the alarm that she silenced earlier began to ring once more, she really hoped that it was only paranoia.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

She was more than fine. She was feeling pretty damned good if she did say so herself. "Kakashi told me to tell you to get rid of the necklace and seek medical attention for your 'new boyfriend.'" Sakura's palms grew damp and her pulse began to race.

"What? Clark's fine." Even as she said the words, she wondered how much she believed them to be true. He had been behaving oddly… She hadn't been upset that they had made love, but it didn't seem like a 'Clark' thing for it to have happened so suddenly, so unexpectedly. It took a long time for them to work past their issues of just having feelings for each other so to suddenly jump to being lovers without it being a big thing-

It didn't take a genius to put two and two together to figure out something wasn't right.

She was moving towards Clark's room before she had even realized it. "Where's Kakashi?"

"He's on his way." Sakura entered the room to find Clark 'asleep.' She called his name sharply, but received no response. Fearing the worst, Sakura called upon her chakra to search Clark's body for any hidden injuries.

"What information did Kakashi find? What does he know that I don't? I can't find anything wrong with Clark, even using my chakra." Sakura tried shaking him to wake up, but he didn't stir. Panic gripped Sakura's heart and she began searching again.

Unable to find anything physically wrong she began tearing apart his room searching for his com-link to contact someone in the Justice League. She knew that it wouldn't be some place she would be able to find easily. Just like she had no idea where he kept his Superman uniform and had refused to pry in order to find out.

"What are you looking for?" Pakkun's voice startled her, causing her to jump. She had forgotten he was there in her worry for Clark.

"He has a com-link so that he can contact the League."

"The League?"

"His teammates. I don't know where he put it." Pakkun began to sniff around the room.

"It would help if I knew had some kind of idea what I was looking for." Sakura ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"I'm sure it would." Sakura knew it was something that she wouldn't find easily so she pushed the chances of finding it to the side. "Look, Pakkun, did Kakashi say why Clark would need a medic? He was fine not even an hour ago."

"Something about Kryptonite."

She had no idea what that was. "Damn it!" She moved back to Clark again, allowing Pakkun to continue to search the room. Taking a few deep, calming breaths she forced herself to think like the medic she had trained to be- and not as the lover she had just become.

His heart was beating normally.

There was no unusual brain activity. Although...there was something about his brain that was different from the other humans she had healed on this world. She frowned, realizing that this was the first time she had attempted to heal Clark. It hadn't been necessary before.

Her mind flitted back to words he had told her long ago in jest.

_I'm not from this planet._

Surely, it was a joke. When he had said nothing further that day she had been certain he was pulling her leg. She needed to do further tests. If what he had said was true, then his biological makeup was something she hadn't been trained for. How could she heal him? How could she save the man who saved everyone else?

"Yo."

Sakura's head swiveled around at the appearance of her sensei. Her eyes pierced his with an intensity Kakashi had never seen in Sakura before. They shone with deep fear and confusion.

It was then that he knew she honestly and truly loved Superman. She had found a love that was _real._ He just hoped she didn't lose it.

"What is Kryptonite?" This was the Sakura that she had grown into, the one that was respected by so many people because of of her unquestionable medical skills. Her tone held no nonsense in it, and when she asked a question, she expected a direct answer immediately. And Kakashi would give it to her.

"It's a radioactive component that can kill him by destroying his cells—the green kind that is. The necklace you were given only had red Kryptonite inside of it."

"Then what does _red_ Kryptonite do?"

"I don't know. The point in giving it to you was to find out."

She glanced at Clark. She had unknowingly exposed him to some sort of toxin for two days. Two. Whole. Days.

"How am I supposed to heal him?" Sakura placed her head in her hands and allowed her mind to rapidly flow through possible solutions, nixing one after another.

"Wait. It's a toxin that's in his system attacking his cells. What if I-"

"Extract the poison like you did with Kankuro years ago." Kakashi finished.

Sakura clapped her hands together; glad she had something that she could work with. "Kakashi, bring me a bowl of sterile water as well as an empty bowl."

He was gone before she even finished the words. Pakkun chose that moment to hop on to the bed and say, "Is this what you were looking for?"

Sakura glanced at the communicator in his mouth and grabbed it quickly not in the least irritated by the dog drool.

"Sakura to Watchtower. Can anyone hear me?"

"Sakura," The voice of the Martian Manhunter filled her ears and she wondered then why she hadn't believed Clark when he told her he was from another planet. She had never doubted J'onn for a second. Was it because Clark looked so very human? "Why do you have access to this-"

"Superman is hurt. I need assistance."

"What is the situation?"

"He's been poisoned by something called Kryptonite. I'm in the process of removing the toxin from his system."

"No, we will send someone to get him and-"

"You're telling me to just let him lie here like this? He's not conscious J'onn. Absolutely not. If you want to help, fine- but don't you dare tell me to do nothing."

"Sakura!"

"I have the water, Sakura." Sakura glanced at Kakashi who had just reentered the room.

"I have to go J'onn. We're at his apartment. Send someone swiftly and discreetly." Sakura ended the communication not caring that she would probably catch hell for that later.

"His physiology is similar, but not exact. So I'll have to be careful." Sakura murmured to herself as she began trying to extract the Kryptonite from Clark's system. She procured a bit of water from the basin, straddled on his chest, and pushed it first into the area of Clark that had the most direct contact with the necklace.

It was then that he showed the first signs of life. He yelled and attempted to throw her off his body but she used chakra to hold her to the bed. She had never thought she'd be glad to see him in pain, but it was better that he be in pain than lifeless like he had been. His hand reached out and struck her and she winced with pain, but continued to slowly remove the red Kryptonite that had entered his system.

As she removed the water from his system she saw that it was tinged with red, letting her know that she was indeed removing the poison from his system. It was the most difficult thing she had done in her life, no one could hold Clark down to keep him from fighting but her. But she couldn't do that _and_ heal him at the same time; he was too strong for that. Needless to say she received the beating of her life.

She was only half conscious from the beating she was receiving when Diana and Flash entered the room. Flash almost immediately exited the room right after he entered, although it took her a few minutes to realize why. She initially had on nothing but a towel when she tried to climb into Clark's bed before the madness began. As she worked she was unable to hold the towel in place so she had gotten rid of it. She appreciated the Flash not taking the opportunity to sneak a peek. She'd have to remember to thank him later.

Kakashi came and went, bringing her fresh water when she needed it while Diana struggled to hold Clark down. She vaguely wondered why Diana didn't stop her, but she didn't question it. Clark's life was more important.

She worked until she completely lost consciousness. The last thing she remembered was Kakashi catching her as she fell.

* * *

 

Superman opened his eyes to find himself in the medical wing of the Watchtower. He frowned, wondering how he got there.

"You're awake." Superman's eyes landed on Batman who sat in the corner of the room watching him silently. He hated when he did things like that.

"What's going on?"

"Should I spell it out for you or do you know what knocks you out for the count?"

"Kryptonite." Superman growled and moved to sit up. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours."

The man of steel blinked. "My exposure must have been short then."

"You were exposed for two days."

"That doesn't make sense. The longer I'm exposed to kryptonite the longer it takes to recover."

"I know. You have your little ninja to thank—although you also have her to blame."

"My little—Sakura?"

Batman didn't reply since the answer was obvious. "What's your name?"

"Real name or Hero name?"

"Either, both."

"Clark Kent, Superman."

"How old are you?"

"Shouldn't J'onn be doing this?"

"He would be if he wasn't busy trying to keep Sakura from destroying the Watchtower."

Superman looked at Batman puzzled, "Why would she-?"

"Because we're not letting her see you until we get some answers."

Clark sighed and rose to his feet to go see Sakura, but Batman's words gave him pause.

"You have a greater responsibility to the _world_ than you have to Sakura. She could have killed you. Protocol states that we question her on her actions."

"This is Sakura we're talking about. She wouldn't harm a fly."

"This is a woman from a world that is unknown to us. She has readily admitted that she has taken lives before in the line of duty. I believe, no, I _know_ that she could and would harm a fly. It's time that you realized it too."

* * *

 

"J'onn I need to check on Superman." She was still weak from chakra exhaustion. It had been difficult to heal Clark and keep him from killing her accidentally, but that didn't mean she wasn't well enough to see how he was faring.

"I cannot let you see him until you've been questioned on these events."

"You can very well question me while I check on him. In fact, you could have asked your stupid questions by now and I could be with him."

"Sakura." Kakashi murmured and Sakura turned to look at him, her irritation mounting rapidly.

"We're not here as guests. We're prisoners."

Sakura blinked. "That's ridiculous." She turned back to J'onn only to look at him and realize that what Kakashi had said was true. J'onn had a very good blank face, but something about Kakashi's cheerful sounding voice must have thrown him enough to reveal the truth. She knew what that cheerful sound meant.

_Calm down, wait and see what happens. We'll escape when I'm good and ready._

She didn't want to escape, she _wanted_ to see Clark. "We're prisoners." Sakura said flatly. Kakashi, recognizing the tone said, "Stand down, Sakura."

"Why should I? For all I know Clark could be dead while I'm stuck here not knowing-" Sakura blinked away the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. "J'onn, just let me see him."

"I cannot."

"J'onn you will let me see him or so help me I will-"

"You must wait for questioning and then we will determine-" Sakura swung her fist but Kakashi moved between them and intercepted the blow with his hand. She hid the pain that wracked her body at such a foolish move. She hadn't been able to completely heal the injuries that Superman had inflicted on her, and just by looking at Kakashi she knew he was aware of it as well.

"I said _stand down."_

"Kakashi-sensei! He-"

"Shinobi rule number three."

_A shinobi must follow their commander's instructions._

Sakura opened her mouth to argue but Kakashi followed up with, "Shinobi rule number 38."

_A shinobi must prepare before it is too late._

Sakura clamped her mouth shut. There were so many ways to take that statement. He could have meant that they needed to prepare just in case they had some need to escape, in case they planned on killing them. But she knew Clark wouldn't allow that to happen... if he had managed to survive anyway… Sakura stopped that train of thought. Clark _couldn't_ be dead.

Or he could have meant that none of this would have happened if she had done research on this world and its people. Because she had not, she needed to realize that there were consequences to her actions.

Knowing Kakashi, he probably meant both.

Sakura stood down.

She moved to sit down and closed her eyes hoping that meditation would be able to calm her.


	3. Seperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it's for the best

* * *

Clark sat quietly and waited while Batman explained what he knew about what happened. Essentially, Sakura had somehow exposed him to Kryptonite; and then she used her healing techniques to extract the Kryptonite from his poisoned cells. This had in turn accelerated his natural healing abilities.

He hadn't even been aware that such a thing was possible, nor had he been aware that she had that type of skill. It was impressive.

Unfortunately, he had lost several weeks of memory in the process which was something that never happened before. He should have completely healed after extended exposure to sunlight, but he hadn't and it was troubling.

Some members of the League were taking this as an attack and wanted to keep Sakura, and the friend that was with her, sequestered. Their arguments were that because he was missing several weeks of memory it was likely that Sakura had done something and then wiped the whole time period from his mind to cover her tracks. Others were outraged by her mistreatment.

During her time in their world she had endeared herself to quite a few of the League members. Which meant that they had to do something about the 'Sakura situation' swiftly, before all hell broke loose between the arguing factions.

"Batman, why don't we just have J'onn read her mind? That will tell us what happened swiftly and efficiently."

J'onn chose that moment to enter the room. "I have tried. However, there is something or someone inside her that guards her mind from intruders."

Superman pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the growing headache- something that he had never had before. J'onn looked at him worriedly, but Clark waved him off. She had told him something like this before, but whenever he tried to recall anything from the period of time during his missing memory, it hurt.

"Let me talk to her."

"No." Batman's reply didn't surprise him, but his treatment of Sakura did.

"What's your problem with Sakura?"

"I don't have a problem with Sakura."

"Then why are you treating her like she's a criminal?"

"I'm treating her like the threat she is. Nothing more."

"She is _not_ a threat and I am sick of her being treated as one. This whole issue could have been settled by now if you would just let me talk to her." Clark's eyes bore into Batman with all the conviction of his faith in Sakura, which was _not_ inconsiderable.

"Batman, perhaps he is right." The room as a whole turned to J'onn at his words. "Sakura has not given us any cause to distrust her. Once she realized that Superman was in danger she immediately contacted the Watchtower.  It may be that this is something that would be best settled between the two of them."

"Maybe," Batman conceded, "but until I find where she hid the Kryptonite- they stay separated."

* * *

 

"Nice group of people you've made friends with."

Sakura threw Kakashi a dirty look. She opened her mouth to give a sarcastic reply, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Kakashi and Sakura exchanged glances and fell silent.   When the door to their room opened it revealed Diana.

Sakura said nothing, she didn't know what to say to Diana that wouldn't be misconstrued. Besides, she only had one question on her mind anyway. One that nothing could stop her from asking.

"I apologize for the ill treatment, Sakura."

Sakura slowly rose to her feet and faced the woman that had been at her side almost since she had first come to this world- the woman that she had grown to view as a _friend_. Hope surged in her chest that maybe, just maybe, Diana would answer the question she was so desperate to ask. "Diana, is Cl—Superman alright?"

Diana hesitated for a few seconds. "I cannot speak to you of Superman." Sakura tried to hide her devastation, but she didn't think she had been quite successful when she noted the regret that flickered across Diana's face.

"Then can you tell us whether or not they plan to kill us for attempting to save this 'Super Man's' life?" The question was Kakashi's, and his phrasing had been deliberate. It evoked to mind the saying, 'no good deed goes unpunished.' Mind games. Kakashi didn't play them often, but when he did- he played well. He even made her feel bad that he felt the need to ask the question. This was not how she wanted him to meet the Justice League. They weren't bad people.

"We have no plans to kill you."

"Then for what reason are we being held hostage? Or is this the norm in your world?" It truly wasn't as if they were being held hostage, Kakashi and Sakura could leave the room whenever they wished. However, they had been strongly cautioned that such a move could be a dangerous one. In other words, it was very likely that they'd be attacked if they tried any such thing.

I.E.- Hostages.

Sakura kept silent, but turned her head so that Diana couldn't see her face. The mix of Kakashi's innocent questions and direct probing made her wonder too. She had never before been _against_ the Justice League and it made her wonder if this was how they treated everyone.

"Some of the others are under the impression that Sakura's actions were willful violence against Superman."

"Which _you,_ out of all of them, _know_ is not true. You were there when Sakura healed him were you not?"

Diana didn't answer Kakashi, but Sakura could feel her eyes boring into her. She refused to return the gaze.

"Are you not the Amazon Princess that my Hokage sent her disciple to, the woman who was supposed to train and protect her?"

"Enough!" Diana said firmly. "I am not the one being questioned, my actions are _not_ circumspect."

Kakashi smiled. "That depends upon whom you ask."

"Stop, Kaka-sensei." Kakashi held up his hands and gave her an innocent look that no sane person would believe. "Diana, if you have questions for me then _ask_ them. What is the point in drawing this out?"

Diana was silent for a moment or two before she said, "J'onn attempted to read your mind, but he could not. Nor can he read your friend's mind. Why?"

Sakura closed her eyes for a while and the silence stretched for so long that Diana didn't think she was going to answer the question. Diana made a move to leave the room, but suddenly Sakura's eyes snapped open.

"I was not aware of this happening until now. You see, J'onn attempted to enter my mind without my permission. Also, at the time, I was dealing with high levels of stress." The stress had of course been caused by everyone deliberately keeping Sakura in the dark about Clark's condition. She could admit to herself that she had been silently panicking. "I didn't even notice his touch, but just because I didn't consciously notice it doesn't mean that subconsciously I didn't. The mind is a battlefield Diana, and I have my own champion who will protect me even if I'm not aware of it. The Martian ManHunter entering my mind was constituted as an attack on my person. As such, J'onn fought a battle with my Inner and Inner won, wounding him mentally so that he could not enter _anyone_ until he has had time to recover from the ordeal."

"Your...Inner?" Sakura could feel Kakashi's eyes on her. This was something he hadn't known, but he was now figuring out part of what had happened during the chuunin exams with Ino when she was younger. "Then how long will it take for him to heal this injury?"

"I am not familiar with Martian physiology. I can't say for certain." Although, knowing Inner it would be quite some time. He had, without a doubt, pissed her off. When Sakura had taken those few moments to talk to her Inner she had let loose so many obscenities that Sakura had lost count. Inner likened the whole experience to walking into a bathroom when you knew the person inside was a stranger and naked—but Sakura cleaned up that statement (a lot).

"I must speak with the others about this."

Sakura nodded, she had figured as much. Circumspectly, Sakura watched as Kakashi watched Diana walk away, and then she scowled.

"She's not interested in you Kakashi."

Kakashi just smiled at her. "Not yet."

Sakura knew it was pointless, but she had _had_ to try. And while she didn't know a woman alive in Konoha that could resist Kakashi when he put his charms to work, she feared Diana would be the first. "She's interested in someone else."

"Who isn't interested in her, I presume?"

Sakura shrugged. "It doesn't matter I suppose. Until she's ready to let go, she won't."

"Speaking from experience?" Sakura had nothing to say to that and Kakashi decided to prod her a little further. "She has great legs."

"I am _not_ talking about this with you." She glared at him until Kakashi chuckled, and just continued on.

"What do you think Gai would say about the stars?"

Sakura snorted. "That they are very _youthful_."

They both laughed, despite their unfortunate circumstances.

* * *

 

They wouldn't let him see Sakura, but that didn't stop him from listening in on her, _or_ from using his x-ray vision to see her.

She looked tired, he had never seen her look so worn out. What happened for her to end up in this state in such a short amount of time? She had always seemed filled with boundless energy.

Clark's heart ached for her, but he ignored it. He _couldn't_ go to her, and thinking about such things would only make the separation harder.

Her companion was asleep and perhaps that was why she felt comfortable enough to try speaking to him. It was the first time she had done it and he had forgotten how good it felt to just listen to her voice; especially when she was speaking to and focusing entirely on him.

"I don't know whether or not you're alive Clark, but...if you are I know that you can hear me. _Are_ you well? Have you finished healing yet? Are they taking care of you properly? I suppose that _that_ is my major concern. I've never seen you...injured before; and truthfully, I've never been so scared before in my life." Her voice trailed off and just when he thought she had finished speaking, she spoke again. Only now her voice was even softer than it had been before.

"Clark, I don't know what you may or may not believe, but I'm telling you that I never meant to hurt you… but I did hurt you, and for _that,_ I'm sorry."

Her voice faded away and he became aware that she was crying. There was something about her tears... he didn't want her to cry. _Especially_ not because of him.

He realized then that he had enough.

* * *

 

When the door opened and blue filled the door frame Sakura was certain that she was dreaming. He stood there with his hands on his hips looking mighty and powerful, but most importantly _healthy_. It was enough to set her pulse to racing and her heart singing.

It was Kakashi's voice that broke her out of her daze. "It took you long enough."

Sakura suddenly found that she couldn't move. She wasn't dreaming. It was really happening to her. He was alive and well, and he was standing before her waiting in quiet patience. Then he extended his hand to her and a choked sob erupted from her throat. Before she knew it she had launched herself into his arms.

His arms wrapped around her automatically but he went as stiff as a board when she placed a light kiss upon his neck. Sakura _should_ have been too overjoyed to notice- but she did. There had to be a reason that he hadn't come for her sooner, could it be that he was still feeling unwell? She pulled away slightly so she could look him in the eyes. "Clark, are you alright?"

He slowly lowered her to the ground, then turned his head to look at Kakashi. "Can you give us a moment alone?"

"That depends upon whether or not someone will try to kill me once I leave." Kakashi smiled but Sakura said nothing to scold him. It was after all, a very legitimate concern.

"No one will harm you. You're not a prisoner."

Kakashi stood up and strolled out, calling back over his shoulder. "Could have fooled me."

Superman waited for Kakashi's footsteps to fade before he spoke, his hand inadvertently reaching up and rubbing the spot that she had kissed.

"Sakura-"

"I thought you were dead. The longer they kept me away the more likely it seemed that I hadn't been good enough to save you. Superman, I am so sorry."

"Sakura, I need to know what happened."

Sakura didn't hesitate. "After you fell asleep I went to go take a shower. It was around then that I took off the necklace and put it away; when I came out of the bathroom Diana was waiting for me. She was worried because we hadn't been in contact with anyone for a few days."

"Wait, why hadn't we been in contact with anyone?" Every word she uttered was puzzling to him. What necklace? Why had Diana been concerned? _What_ happened?

Sakura stared at him in confusion. "Don't you remember?"

Superman hesitated to speak and Sakura realized what was off; his odd behavior had been because she had kissed him on the neck- he didn't remember that they were lovers. Her heart lurched. "You don't remember..." The man of steel slowly shook his head. "Then what is the last thing you _do_ remember?"

"...taking you to see my parents." Sakura gasped and took a step back.

"You mean don't remember _any_ of it?" The devastated look on Sakura's face alarmed him. He wanted to step closer, to take her into his arms- but he couldn't. There was just too much right now that he didn't understand. "You don't even remember Kakashi-sensei?"

Superman shook his head slowly. "Has anyone performed any scans or tests on you? Was there anything I missed?"

"J'onn did. He says it's possible that the memory loss is only temporary." That didn't answer Sakura's question, but she was distracted enough not to notice.

"But he didn't say definitely."

"No, he didn't."

Sakura just stared at him apparently at a loss for what to do. After a moment, she reached out for him, but he didn't reach back. It was a sobering experience to have him not respond to her in even the slightest form.

Sakura let her hand drop and turned her back to him. She had forgotten _that_ quickly; to him, they had never crossed the line to being _more_ than friends and roommates.

"What do I need to do to get out of here?"

"I'm going to call everyone together and you'll tell them what happened and that will be that. We'll go home."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground. When she raised her head she turned to face him looking him in the eye to gauge his reaction.

"And what if I can't go back with you?"

"Why wouldn't you be able to go back?" Superman placed his hand on her shoulder. He didn't know it, but it was his touch that sparked the tears and caused them to shimmer in her eyes. It was a blow that hurt worst than any dose of Kryptonite.

"So we can go back to the uncomfortable situation that we had before when we left your parent's house? I've already lived through that once. I'd rather not do it again."

Superman flinched, but persevered.

"Then we'll work things out here and now."

Sakura arched a brow and waited, but Superman said nothing. She _knew_ what his problem was, but it wasn't up to her to tell him. He had to come to terms with it on his own, and if he wasn't ready to do that then... what hope was there for _them_?

When the silence stretched on for far too long, Sakura's patience began to wear thin. "I'm not the one with the problem Superman. Tell me what's on your mind. Tell me what _your_ problem is with _me_." She sounded confrontational because she _was_.

Sakura was angry. She was angry that she had been in a pointless relationship for two years, left the Five Shinobi Nations to just _get away,_ found a man who was... just so damned important to her… only to lose him _because of a stupid rock!_

Superman sighed knowing that there was no other way to break through the very obvious wall that she was putting up between them. He had issues but he didn't want everything to fall apart because of it. "I worry that your way of life is too contradictory to mine."

"I can't change my past nor where I'm from any more than you can."

"I know that Sakura."

"I don't think you do. Not _yet_ anyway." Sakura reached up and wiped at her tears born of frustration. "I love you Clark."

Superman stared at her surprised. Of all the things he expected her to say that was the last thing. She loved him? He knew she cared for him, but had it really reached that point?

At his obvious disbelief she gave him a brittle smile. "I can't _make_ you accept me. I can't make you remember-" She had meant to say 'us,' but found herself unable to. "That's something that will have to happen in your own time; but I can't stay with you and be near you _hoping_ that one day you'll return my feelings again. Hoping that one day you'll trust me. I'm _tired_ , and I don't think I have the kind of strength left in me to do it all again."

"Sakura-"

"Call them Clark, and I'll tell them what happened. They'll either believe me or they won't. I just want this over and done with."

Superman hesitated for a second before turning and leaving the room. He said nothing, because he had no idea what to say to make things right.

* * *

 

There was chaos amidst the League members.

"You shouldn't have gone to see her. There's no telling what could have happened."

Superman turned to Green Lantern. "The _point_ , is nothing _did_ happen. And if I _hadn't_ gone she would have stayed there for… how long? The rest of her life? Sakura doesn't deserve that. She did nothing wrong."

"That remains to be seen. I've already searched your apartment, but I still haven't found the Kryptonite." Batman countered.

"Not to mention she injured J'onn when he entered her mind. That's hostile intent." Shaeyra piped in, but Diana countered.

"J'onn knows there's a risk whenever he enters anyone's mind and he entered Sakura's without her permission. If anyone is at fault, it is J'onn."

The argument droned on for several minutes before Superman spoke over them all. "Flash, don't you have anything to say?"

He had been silent throughout it all thus far; his unease was becoming more and more obvious to everyone in the room, but they had chosen to ignore it until Superman forced everyone to acknowledge it.

Flash looked down at the table before looking up "Yeah, I do." When he said nothing further the side arguments quieted and then stopped until they all sat quietly, waiting to hear what the Flash had to say.

"I was one of the people who was sent to retrieve Superman. When I arrived on the scene Sakura was straddling Superman's waist, naked, doing everything in her power to clear his system of the Kryptonite that she had let into his system—and she did it while receiving the beating of her life from Superman. I think most of us have been hit by the big guy once or twice and we know what that's like. Her body was black and blue from the bruises he delivered to her torso trying to get her off of him and yet she was still working. She was still trying to save him because she didn't know whether or not he was going to live. She disregarded her own safety because _his_ was more important to her.

Her masked friend told me that I didn't want to go in. In fact, he told me I shouldn't go in, but I didn't listen. And now I wish I had. I walked in and watched a man I honestly respect beat a small, but determined woman to unconsciousness and then I turned my back and walked out. I'm ashamed of that." Flash paused and looked around at the members of his team. The only one that could look him in the eye was Batman, but that wasn't anything new.

"The fact that we're sitting here debating whether or not she is trustworthy is shocking to me. Everyone here—except for maybe Superman himself now that his memories are gone—knows how much Sakura loves Superman. We knew it even before they did. She would _never_ purposefully do anything to harm him. If anyone is at fault, _we_ are for not telling her that there are things out there that can hurt him- that people will do anything they can imagine to harm him and us. We kept our secrets and now that one has bit us in the ass we're trying to foist the blame onto someone else. I just don't think that's right."

Flash looked back down and said nothing further. He didn't even raise his head when Superman told someone to go get Sakura.

* * *

 

Sakura walked into a room full of somber League members. She deliberately didn't look at Clark, she wasn't sure she could do so without crying- so she looked at Batman instead. He managed to meet her gaze steadily, despite the fact that she couldn't actually _see_ his eyes. It was something that she would be forever grateful for.

"You called for me."

"Yes." Batman said when it seemed like no one else was going to say anything. "We'd like for you to tell us what happened, from the beginning."

Sakura nodded, "I met Lex Luthor at a party that I was taken to..."

* * *

 

After telling her story (though she did omit a few details regarding her intimate relationship with Clark), she waited quietly for what they would say.

"Where is the necklace now?" Shaeyra asked.

"In my bedroom in its case." Shaeyra nodded, saying nothing further.

When Sakura was sure that no one else had anything to say she continued. "If it isn't a bother, may my sensei and I leave the Watchtower now?"

"I'll arrange for transportation." Batman murmured.

"Would you also like a written copy of events?" Sakura inquired.

"Is that something you do on your world?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yes."

"No, that's quite alright." Green Lantern paused and thought on it for a second then glanced at Superman who shook his head negatively.

Sakura squared her shoulders. "If that is everything we'll be leaving now then."

"We...?" She heard someone whisper.

It was then that Kakashi revealed his presence, shocking a few people.

"Yo." He made his little two fingered wave even as he let his eye drift over to Diana. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"This was a _private_ meeting." Shaeyra stated before rising to her feet.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't get the memo." Kakashi raised his hands as if in supplication. His words didn't seem to appease the hawk woman, but Sakura didn't have any idea _who_ they would have appeased so she decided that it would be best to get him out of there before someone actually attacked him. Especially, once they realized that Clark had to have known he was there and said nothing.

"Come on, sensei."

Kakashi casually shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled out the door after Sakura, as if he had done nothing wrong. Before he walked out the door though, he paused and looked at Superman a wealth of meaning burning in his gaze.

When Sakura and her wayward sensei left the room, conversation started again.

"She left out quite a bit of information." Batman murmured.

"No." J'onn stated. "She only left out information that would allow us to see Superman in a negative light. She mentioned nothing of what the Flash told us."

Superman rose abruptly to his feet. "If you'll excuse me." No one said anything as he walked out of the room, presumably to chase after Sakura.

After he left however, they quietly talked about the surfacing of Red Kryptonite and speculated on exactly what exactly the effects _were_.

* * *

 

Superman was intercepted by the masked ninja who had only a single eye visible. "So, I would presume that you don't remember me."

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy right now." Superman made a move to step around him, but Kakashi's arm shot out and grabbed him.

"I'm sure for Sakura's sake you're willing to _make_ some time."

Superman paused. For Sakura's sake? Did that mean that he had some helpful information to offer? Clark couldn't take the chance of passing up on it. If Sakura left...

Kakashi led him away from Sakura's direction to a place where they could speak quietly. "Leave her alone for now."

That wasn't even an option. "No. If I do, she'll leave."

"And if you go to her now she _definitely_ will. Give her some space." He didn't like what Kakashi was saying, but he wanted to know why Kakashi was stating it.

"Who, exactly, are you to her?"

Kakashi's eye creased. "You've asked me this before and I answered you, but this time I think I'll ask you a question in return. Do you really think who I am is relevant to who you are to _her_?"

Clark's immediate thought was that the man was an old lover… perhaps even the one who had hurt her so badly. However, that was probably just jealousy talking. No, Sakura showed no signs of discomfort while in his presence. That probably meant that he was more of a friend to her than anything else.

Superman, though, was Sakura's...what was he? They were roommates, definitely and there was also an almost palpable attraction between them. If he stopped lying to himself he would say that he wanted to be with her... and maybe for a while that had been a reality. Sakura hadn't really said.

Superman raised his hand and touched his neck again where Sakura had kissed him. She had told him that she loved him.

She allowed him to injure her and she hadn't uttered a word of complaint when she reported what happened to him. In fact, she didn't mention it—like it was irrelevant.

"No... I don't think it's relevant at all." Superman ran a hand through his hair. "Still, there's something important about us that I'm not remembering."

"You're right and that's the reason why I said you need to give her some space. Everything changed for her in seconds, but nothing changed for you. Give her a little time to think."

"She said she's going to leave me..."

"And maybe she will, but do her a favor that no one else has. Consider _her_ feelings." Kakashi took a step back. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm off to find the brunette with the great legs." And with a smile and a poof of smoke, he was gone.

* * *

 

Sakura assumed that she was free to roam the Watchtower once again. She had a feeling that this would be her last time there though given the looks she had received from a few of the League members that happened to cross her path. Did _everyone_ know that she had almost killed Clark?

Sakura sighed. This was going to be her least pleasant visit to the Watchtower.

Glancing down at the Earth, Sakura let her wonder at the sight astound her once more. "Beautiful." Sakura turned her head and looked at the Flash, giving him a small smile.

"It is." She agreed. "It is a sight I never would have had the chance to see at home."

"I was talking about you." Flash grinned at her and Sakura rolled her eyes. He sobered fairly quickly though. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

"Gee thanks, Flash."

"Sakura, I-" His words cut off as he stared her in the eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

Sakura tilted her head to the side curiously. "For what?"

"For not speaking up for you sooner; the way we treated you was wrong."

"It's fine Flash. I understand; and if the situation was reversed I probably would have done the same."

"No you wouldn't have."

"If it meant protecting someone I cared about, I would. In fact, I really appreciate how much the League did to protect him—even from me. I bear no ill will. By the way, I want to thank you for leaving so quickly when I was um… undressed."

Flash blinked slowly having no idea what she was talking about, he hadn't left quickly at all. He had actually gotten a rather nice eyeful of her pleasant shape… but he decided that it would be in his best interests not to mention that. Instead, he opted to change the subject.

"Are you..." Flash cleared his throat. "are you returning home?" Sakura looked at him in surprise. "I heard Superman say that you were leaving so I wondered..." So Clark was really expecting her to leave and he had even told Flash? Something about that didn't ring true, but she put it in the back of her mind to think about later.

"Ah, that. It probably is time for me to return home. However, my Kage hasn't summoned me yet."

"But will you leave?"

"Why Flash? Why do you want to know?"

He shifted uneasily. "Because if you need somewhere to stay for a while there's a place for you in Star City."

His words weren't what she expected, but his kindness eased some of the pain in her heart. Sakura moved in and slipped her arms around the Flash's waist holding him tightly. "Thank you. I appreciate the offer." She held him for a while longer before pulling away.

"But...?"

"She's coming to Gotham." Sakura and Flash whirled around and gaped at Batman incredulously.

Did he just say Gotham? One look at the Flash's face told her that he had. For several moments Sakura couldn't find anything worthwhile to say. She understood the Flash's offer, but for Batman to offer to let her stay in his city- that meant something. It meant something suspicious.

"Why am I going with you?"

Sakura's tone clearly stated that she needed a good reason. It was clear to Sakura that Batman didn't trust her and he probably never would; so why he thought she would just waltz off to Gotham with him was anyone's guess.

"Superman told me about your desire to pursue a medical career." Sakura's heart immediately began to race.

"Yes, but Clark told me you couldn't help me."

"No, I can't, but I have a friend who may be able to help you help yourself."

It couldn't be that simple. Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What's the catch?"

Batman's lips quirked slightly. "You have to move to Gotham."

"And live with you?!" Sakura was unable to keep the incredulous note out of her voice.

"No. You'd have your own place."

She couldn't believe her ears. She was being given the opportunity to be a medic in Clark's world. It was something that she thought she'd never be able to do. It was also something that had put a damper on her stay in this world. How could she be who she truly was if his world wouldn't let her? Now she'd be able to support herself and stop being a hindrance she was starting to feel she was for Clar-

Sakura's thought process stumbled over Clark's name. She'd have to leave Clark behind. She talked to him about it briefly, but she wasn't sure whether or not she had truly meant it.

She quit her job at the Planet and had no means to support herself. She also knew herself well enough to know she wouldn't let herself live off Clark's good will.

Maybe she had already been moving in the direction of leaving anyway. Her heart ached at the thought. She really didn't want to leave Clark, but if he was going to be as distant as he was before all they had been through...

She didn't think she could take it.

"Your expenses would be taken care of by your benefactor until you finished school."

Sakura's brow arched. "School?" She finished 'school' years ago. He wanted her to go back? That was madness!

"Medical school, but we'll talk more about that later."

"Wait. I haven't said I would go. I need to think about this."

"Yeah, Bats. You're being a little pushy." Sakura had forgotten Flash was even there. She gave him a small smile then said, "It's okay Flash. I'm used to it now."

"You either will or you won't. Don't over complicate things." Batman continued on as if they hadn't spoken.

"It's not about over complicating things." Sakura started. It was about Clark. Why couldn't she go to this medical school (which she really didn't think she needed) in Metropolis? "It's about-"

"If you want to go you should go."

Superman's voice cut her off. Surprised, Sakura turned her head and looked into his intense blue eyes and felt her heart break a little.

"You want me to leave?"

At her question she duly noted both Flash and Batman disappearing from the vicinity.

"Maybe it would be best if we spent some time apart."

She wondered if there was a worse way to hurt her than what he had just done. Still, she wasn't one to stay where she wasn't wanted- even if a part of her brain was telling her she was the biggest idiot in the world making the stupidest mistake of her life.

"I'll move to Gotham then." She turned away quickly fearing he'd see the tears in her eyes. Had she hesitated even a second she would have seen him reach out instinctively to stop her from leaving his side, but she hadn't, so she just walked away.

* * *

 

_Flashback:_

_Naruto scoured the village but had been unable to find Sakura. He asked every person that he could find but no one knew where she was, it was unusual. Sakura wasn't the type to disappear without letting anyone know where she was going. What if something happened to her? Who would come to her aid?_

_He was close to panicking but he had one last place he could go before he did that. That was how he found himself at the Hokage's office. He barged in without knocking, but that wasn't unusual. They had just done this whole scene earlier, when he had come to report to her that his mission had been completed successfully._

Her lips formed a scowl that was irrelevant.

" _Granny, Sakura's missing!"_

_Honey colored eyes bore into his and a lengthened silence stretched between the two. Naruto began to fidget and then slowly he could feel himself getting angry. Why wasn't she doing anything? Why wasn't she saying anything? Someone had taken Sakura and they had to help her. What if she was hurt? What if she was dying? He opened his mouth to tell her that but before he could she finally broke the silence._

" _She's not missing." Naruto closed his eyes briefly letting relief flow through his body at the news. When he opened them, Tsunade was still gazing at him steadily as if waiting for him to explode at any moment, but he didn't realize that immediately._

" _She's on a mission?" Because in his mind if she wasn't in the village then the only other place she could be was on a mission, and if that was the case then he was willing to wait until she came home. After dealing with Sasuke he could understand the need to get away for a while. She wasn't the only one driven batty by him._

" _No Naruto. She has taken a leave of absence." Naruto frowned, puzzled as to why Sakura would want to take a break from her duties a ninja. She loved what she did. It was a part of her. Still, Sakura could be odd at times so he couldn't say he was truly surprised that she would take such a course._

" _Well, where did she go?"_

_Tsunade looked at him with something he would later identify with pity. "Naruto, you need to give her some space and time."_

_He stared at her uncomprehendingly. Space? Time? What were these things and how did they apply to him? Sakura was gone. "No, if I could just talk to her then I could get her to see—"_

" _Naruto sometimes you just have to give the people you love space to think things through."_

" _You don't understand. Sasuke told her things that he shouldn't have. I don't want her to misunderstand. So I have to talk to her."_

" _I'm sure she understands." Tsunade said gently._

" _Then_ you _don't understand! She left thinking that she had hurt me, but I'm fine!_ S _asuke got it all wrong so she can come home. She doesn't have to leave. Everything is fine and things can go back to the way they were."_

" _I'll allow you to lie to me about this, but don't lie to yourself." Naruto flinched because her words were true._

_He was grasping at straws and trying to cling to a fantasy. Things weren't fine between the three of them. They were broken and he didn't know how to fix it, and now that she was gone he definitely didn't have a clue._

_Before he could stop it tears formed in his eyes once more. "It hurts." Tsunade rose to her feet and moved over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly._

" _Love often does. There is a saying that may help you." Naruto looked at her expectantly and she knew her words would hurt as much as_ _they would_ _help. "If you love someone, set them free. If they return, they're yours; but if they don't, they never were."_

* * *

 

**Omake: Stars**

"She is going to tear your eyes out if you don't stop looking at her like that."

Kakashi gave Sakura a bland look. Their departure had been delayed since Batman had been unable to take them to their new home without further preparation. Kakashi decided that it would be best if he stayed with Sakura for a while longer – for moral support. Since her and her boy in blue weren't currently speaking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sakura scoffed. "Come on. Admit you're only interested in her because she's scantily clad. "

"I'm shocked Sakura that you think that my character has so little depth."

"This from the man who regularly reads Icha Icha Paradise."

"I have very good taste in reading material. If you actually read the books you'd realize that."

"No, thank you." Sakura said it as a sardonic note crept into her voice and Kakashi made a tutting sound. "Are you ever going to actually talk to her? Instead of just being a creeper?"

"I _have_ talked to her."

Sakura smirked. "Ah, yes, I remember. That was when you told her as a _guardian_ you found her lacking."

"Would you rather I lied to her?"

"When trying to get on someone's good side, pointing out their faults is a bad way to start."

"Ah, so you admit she was a bad guardian."

"Kakashi I am a grown woman. I don't need a guardian."

"She accidentally almost kills their 'super man' and says she doesn't need a guardian." Sakura folded her arms across her chest in a huff. "Sorry." Kakashi said after a while, knowing his jab had been a bit too hard too soon.

Sakura sighed. "The only person I can blame is myself. Don't worry about it." Sakura took a deep breath. "So what is it that you like about Wonder Woman anyway?"

Kakashi's eye creased and she knew that whatever he was going to say was going to be naughty. "That love knocked me out and now I'm seeing stars."

Sakura tried not to laugh. But in the end she really couldn't help herself. Her sensei was ridiculously crazy... and perverted.


End file.
